Shinji Huntin' Season!
by Raiden X
Summary: The girls of Shinji's class turns on him as a potential boyfriend, and the competition is brutal. Upgraded to 'R' due to too much lime *Chapter 5 uploaded at last!
1. Target Acquired!

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Shinji Huntin' Season  
  
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1- Target Acquired  
  
--------------------------------------  
[At school...]  
  
"Order in the court!"  
  
Everyone got settled and sat down in their seats, ending their prattle. Rei was sitting at a corner, watching the window view. All eyes fall on the council; composed of Mana (treasurer), Hikari (council chair-woman), Asuka (secretary) and Yuriko (spokesperson).  
  
"Today's order of business: BOYS!" declared Yuriko  
  
This subject made instantly perked up in attention showing signs of intrigue and curiosity.  
  
"The current #1 bachelor- Darian Yamamoto, has been recently relocated to Sakamura High. Thus removing him from being our main 'hunting' list. This meeting has been called to vote for the next #1 bachelor."  
  
"Feh! All guys are dummkopf's!" said Asuka.  
  
"....... anyway, please enter your votes."  
  
Everyone blushed as they sent their votes via email to Hikari's computer. Hikari's laptop then summed up the total and calculated the results in percentages, then announced the results.  
  
"The results are: 12% on Hintaru Miyamoto, 5% on Gisamo Kuwabara, 7% Daisuke Reijuta and 76% on.... SHINJI IKARI??!!!"  
  
81% of the girls began to deepen their shade of red on their cheeks. But everyone seemed pale compared to the massive blush and anger plastered on Asuka's face.  
  
"THAT IDIOT?!!, WHY HIM?!!!" Thundered Asuka.  
  
"...well he's kin'da sweet and sensitive, he don't seem to the playboy type..." blurted Mana, who was nervously twiddling her fingers on the table, blushing. "...he not half-bad looking either," added an equally red-faced Yuriko.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with a dreamy look on their faces. They don't seem to notice a young voyeur at the far window, holding a stethoscope over the glass.  
  
This doesn't look good! I better tell Touji right away Kensuke thought then ran off stealthily.  
  
"WHAT?!!! You all are crazy! What you see in that baka-hentai I'll never understand!" with that, Asuka stormed off.  
  
I'm not even done finding what I feel for him yet! Thought Asuka.  
  
"It is settled then, Shinji hunting season starts tomorrow, MAY THE BEST GIRL WIN!!! Court dismissed!"  
  
Everyone left the classroom chatting away. Rei was the last one to leave.  
  
"Hmmm......."  
  
A challenge for an encounter with Ikari-kun? Perhaps....   
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[At the cafeteria...]  
  
The customers at the cafeteria looked pitifully at the boy who suddenly started a sneezing frenzy.  
  
*AAAAAAAaaaaacHHOOOO!!!!*  
  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!! Thought Shinji, who was sitting alone at a table and drinking his tea peacefully...well was peacefully.  
  
"Maybe I should switch to the other brand. I didn't know I got an allergic reaction to this one before..." Shinji deliberated to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[At the basketball court...]  
  
"Touji!!!" shouted Kensuke as he came, gasping for air.  
  
*Clang*  
  
With that Touji suddenly missed his 99th perfect shooting streak shot.  
  
"DAMNIT!!! You made me miss my shot!!!"   
  
"*huff* I-*puff* -haf- *wheeze* -tehribhol- *cough* -nuuws *huff* *puff* *wheeze *cough* !!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Calm down first!"  
  
Kensuke collapsed in reply, out of breath.  
  
"You should start exercising man! Yo' aint got no stamina to take distance runs!" Touji stated as he dragged him to the infirmary.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[At the classroom]  
  
The bell rang and the students went in.  
  
"Where's Kensuke?" asked stooge#1(Shinji)  
  
"I brought him to the nurse. He collapsed on me before he tried telling me something." stooge#3 (Touji) said.  
  
Both went back to their seats as the class representative started shouting orders.  
  
Huh?   
  
Shinji was about to sit down when he had a bad feeling of dread as his ears start to twitch and burn with red. What he didn't know was that every girl behind him was looking at his back, especially his posterior. They sucked their breaths in as the boy abruptly stopped. Shinji started looking around to try and find the source of irritation bearing down on him. He calmed down when he saw Asuka half glaring at him and half ignoring him.  
  
Hmm... I must be paranoid! It's only Asuka.  
  
The feeling kept rising and decreasing as the girls kept looking at him covertly from time to time.  
  
That allergy seemed to have me on the knots... thought Shinji as he rubbed his flaring ears while trying to feign interest on a Second-impact lecture.  
  
The boy from the far corner of the classroom noticed this strange actions coming from the female part of the class.  
  
That's strange. That's how they looked at that jerk, Darian!   
  
The last bell rang and Shinji started off as quickly as he could walk out of the room to end his suffering somehow.  
  
Almost all of the young ladies in the class sighed silently as the center of their affections left the building so quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[outside of school...}  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah...g'bye." Shinji said as both parted on their own ways.  
Maybe I should go ask Dr. Ritsuko later if she could find some other allergies I don't know of...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
{Touji's house}  
  
When Touji got home, he received a call from Kensuke  
  
{Hey Touji! I got to tell you something!}  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have bad news! The Girls club just announced Shinji as their new prey!"  
  
"WHAT??!!!"  
  
{I'm serious! I eavesdropped during lunch.}  
  
"You checked up on the girls alone without me?!! How could you?!!" Touji scolded, feeling hurt.  
  
"...If you really are telling the truth, then we better make sure that none of the other guys knows about this or Shinji is in big trouble!"  
  
They did not know that it was too late...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Outside the school...]  
  
"-Then I saw all of them staring up at his Ass!!!"  
  
"THEY DID WHAT?!!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!!"  
  
"Why that little wimp?!!! The world has no sense anymore!!"  
  
"What do you guys think we should do?"  
  
"Do the same thing we did to that jerk, Darian of course!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Next chapter 2 - Run, Shinji! Run!  



	2. Run, Shinji! Run!

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Shinji Huntin' Season  
  
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2- Run, Shinji! Run!  
  
WARNING *LIME* content in some scenes.  
  
--------------------------------------  
[Misato's Apartment]  
  
What did I do now?   
  
Shinji was busy eating his ramen, trying to ignore Asuka's patented 'I HATE YOU!' glare. Sensing something wrong, he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Something wrong, Asuka?"  
  
The girl blushed as she quickly turned her head away, realizing that she was staring at him the whole dinnertime.  
  
Crap! He saw me! Quick, scold him for something!   
  
"You and Suzahara had been talking behind my back, didn't you?" she hastily made up.  
  
"NO! We only talked about Kensuke's odd behavior today! I swear!"  
  
"So you admit that you stooges are joking behind my back on the other days?"  
  
"Uh.... No!"  
  
"WHAT? Why the long pause?"  
  
"It's not long!"  
  
"Oooooh! Now your describing your genitalia! Eeeew! Baka-Hentai!"  
  
She left giggling; knowing that she had him spun his head enough for him to blank out for a while.  
  
"Huh? Uh ...wha? Aaaaaaaaarrgh!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Asuka's lair]  
  
The red-haired girl sighed, with her back leaning on the door.  
  
Whew! He almost got me there! Good thing I could think quickly out of any predicament!   
  
She then sank on her futon.  
  
What am I supposed to do now?   
  
*Yaaaaawn!*  
  
"It's late..."  
  
The girl proceeded to her closet and put on some nightclothes. She was too tired to notice that she had worn a different shirt than her usual shirts...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Shin-chan's Lovely Suite]  
  
Shinji went in his room after cleaning the dishes.  
  
What the hell just happened out there? I seem to have a streak of bad luck this week.   
  
The young Ikari switched the tapes on his SDAT and plugged in the earpieces. He then looked at the alarm clock. It read '10:29.  
  
It's late...HEY! MY MATH HOMEWORK!!!  
  
He then went and got his bag out and started racking his brain, trying to find the vertices of the hyperbola...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Rei's apartment.]  
  
Rei pushed aside the trash as she tried to install her new TV and VCR at the floor. She was fumbling on the wire connections and plugs while reading the manuals. This thing is new to her for she didn't need it before. After a few more trial end errors, she managed to make it work.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Now to learn some tips...  
  
The blue-haired girl then pulled out a plastic bag full of Videos.  
  
"This one should be a good start." she said to nobody in particular as she inserted "Three-way in the highway! (XXX)" in the VCR.  
  
"Hmmmm...." she murmured as she pressed the play button.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[?????]  
  
Asuka was busy reading a magazine on her futon, with her back facing the ceiling and flailing her legs as she reads her horoscope. Suddenly, her door crashed open. Shinji came in and locked the door.  
  
"HENTAI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFO-!"  
  
She was rudely interrupted as the boy lunged at her and pinned her on the futon.  
  
"I'm a coward, am I?" Shinji grinned lecherously  
  
Asuka tried to get away as she struggled with the boy's newfound strength. Her body can't help but get aroused as he straddled on top of her.  
  
WHAT THE HELL HAPENNED TO HIM?!!! He must be on hormone boost! She thought.  
  
"I want you, Asuka. I love you." He said with extreme love and lust in his eyes.  
  
*Gasp!* The girl cried at the revelation of his feelings.  
  
He then ripped her clothes off.  
  
Mein Gott! He's going to do it!   
  
As Shinji tried to remove his belt when it got stuck at a corner of his pants, Asuka waited in anticipation and excitement for the breach upon her maidenhood...  
  
*RIIIIIIII-*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~The next day...~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Asuka's Lair]  
  
*-IIIIING! * Asuka's alarm clock rang abruptly, ending her first wet dream in months.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
A hand clawed at the table and grabbed the alarm clock. Forgetting which button to push, the irritated one threw it at the wall that separates her room from Shinji's.  
  
*Crash! *  
  
"I'm Awake!" cried Shinji from the other side.  
  
*Groan! * Asuka seethed, feeling groggy, violated, horny, and frustrated.  
  
She then pulled her blankets off then stared, horrified at her wet panties...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Shinji's Lovely Suite]  
  
Shinji struggled out of bed, his eyes dark due to lack of proper sleep.  
  
Got to make breakfast...  
  
He went to his closet and picked his uniform.  
  
That's funny, I remember washing that shirt yesterday. Where is it? The young Ikari thought as he searched for his favorite blue undershirt.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
Dr. Ritsuko said that there was nothing wrong with me, why did feel odd things yesterday?   
  
Shinji was packing his and Asuka's lunch.  
  
Asuka covertly sneaked past him with her blanket and night clothes bundled together and dashed to the laundry room.  
  
Maybe I should just buy an orange juice just to be sure...  
  
"Wark! wark'k wark wark!(Man! That's good stuff!)" The resident penguin patted the boy's leg, apparently pleased with today's breakfast dish, sweet-and-sour flounder.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Laundry room]  
  
Hey, this isn't my shirt! Asuka observed the slightly damp blue shirt she worn last night.  
  
It's Baka-Shinji's!! How did it get in my closet?   
  
Noticing that it is blue and the other stuff she 'soaked' were whites.  
  
I cant clean this now! I'll hide it and do it when I get back, good thing that it's my turn to do the laundry... (She made a bet with Shinji last week and she lost, so now she has to do the laundry for the rest of the month.)  
  
She hid the shirt at the other stack of clothes.  
  
What ever brought out that dream?   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[The Classroom]  
  
*Yawn! * Shinji slumped over his desk.  
  
"Hey! Shinji!" Touji greeted, trying to look normal while looking around him to see if anybody or any guy is within hearing range."  
  
Kensuke was playing as a lookout while Touji discusses something with Shinji.  
  
^We got good news and bad news Shinji! ^ The jock whispered  
  
"whu?" said shinji, half asleep.  
  
^The good news is that you got labeled as a stud by the girls, and that makes you top one in their potential boyfriend list!^  
  
"Thash abshurd!...*Yaaawn*...Yur crayshy!"  
  
^I'm not kidding! And the bad news is if the other guys find out, they're going to kick your ass!!^  
  
Unfortunately, that next statement from Touji never reached Shinji's brain as the tired boy slept on his desk, dead to the world.   
  
"Yo Shinji! Did you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
"The other guys are coming!" Kensuke warned.  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
The duo quickly went back to their seats as the classroom began to be filled up again.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" a girl said chatting with her friend, pointing at the drooling boy.  
  
I'm going to make him mine today! Shinji's girl fans thought in sync.  
  
"Hmmmm..." mumbled Rei from her seat.  
  
As if on cue, the girls blushed at the sleeping form of Shinji. The boy shivered slightly.  
  
{See! I wasn't lying!} Sent the boy from the back to his friends.  
  
The other guys saw some girls giggling at the Third-Child. Asuka also noticed then fumed in her seat.  
  
"STAND, BOW, SIT!" The class representative started the day with her morning ritual.  
  
All reluctantly obeyed, even a half asleep Ikari.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Horaki. Now lets get back to what we left yesterday..." The teacher started teaching.  
  
{I'm going to send Shinji a noise bomb!} A male student sent the email to his co-conspirators.  
  
He then got emails of approval to his proposition.  
  
Unknown to them, Kensuke was monitoring email messages in the class at that time.  
  
Oh No!   
  
Kensuke then re-directed the flow information so that the noise bomb program would travel harmlessly away from Shinji's computer, only to fall into the teacher's computer.  
  
'I take it up in the Ass!' the sensei's computer spoke in a computerized male voice repeatedly.  
  
The class laughed hysterically as the noise bomb overrides the old man's droning lecture.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" bellowed the sensei.  
  
Kensuke rose and helped his teacher remove the program. He then opened the 'Blood hound v.1.3' program in the teacher's exclusive preferences (made by Kensuke as his extra credit project) at the sensei's menu and searched the author of the noise bomb. It led back to the sender, at the back of the room.  
  
*Gulp* the boy got really scared as the teacher centered his view on him.  
  
{He got found out!}  
  
{Don't worry; we'll try Again at lunch...}  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------  
Next chapter 3 - Onwards with balls of steel!  
  



	3. Onwards with balls of steel!

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~ /  
Shinji Huntin' Season -,-!  
~   
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 3- Onwards with balls of steel! (Or really good friends.)  
  
--------------------------------------  
[The cafeteria]  
  
  
  
The lunch bell rang and the students came pouring out of the classrooms. The three stooges met at their regular table.  
  
Shinji is happily eating his lunch while his earphones are up on full blast on his favorite tunes. He could be seen twitching from time to time.   
  
Some nervous-looking girls are heading his way from opposite directions, carrying some treats like cookies and pies.  
  
I got to tell Dr. Akagi that this allergy really getting on my nerves... Shinji deliberated as he rubbed his sore nose.  
  
  
  
Touji and Kensuke are discussing Shinji's predicament in a hushed tone.  
  
"Shinji's in for big trouble Touji! The guys already know!"  
  
"How come?" Touji asked.  
  
"You remember the noise-bomb that attacked the teacher's computer? It was meant for Shinji as a warning. I re-routed the data away from Shinji's computer, it just so happen that it landed at sensei's." Kensuke explained  
  
"You know what's next, do you?"  
  
"Food-bomb." he replied, holding his tray tightly in order to react quickly on the predicted plague upon their friend.  
  
Just as Kensuke uttered the phrase, a projectile is heading towards Shinji's face.   
  
Fortunately, the impact didn't land on the still oblivious Ikari.   
  
It landed on a tray that held jelly, intended to be a treat for the Third-child by a girl from his class. The girl was stunned at the ketchup covering her tray and her chest. She immediately tried to cover up and ran to the bathroom, with tears welling up on her eyes.  
  
  
  
The other girls noticed. They were glad that a competitor of them was eliminated already, yet they began to fear to be the next victim. Thus most backed away for a while. The few who were brave enough went ahead anyway. (They didn't know that it was a projectile aimed for Shinji and they thought that it was made by another suitor.)  
  
  
  
Four girls arrived In front of the younger Ikari. Each one seemingly trying to walk faster than the other, hoping to have Shinji take the first bite on their respective gifts.  
  
  
  
The other two stooges were tense and very paranoid by this time when the predicted ketchup-water balloon didn't arrive. Kensuke, having low tolerance to pain, suggested that he leave and gather information as an excuse for leaving the bombsite. Touji just sulked and prepared to defend his oblivious friend.  
  
He won't even believe that the guys are out to get him! Hell, even I can't believe that the girls even like him, much less be a threat to the guys' love interests.   
  
  
  
At the far corner, Asuka was seething on her seat while Hikari was babbling away on how Touji appeals to her heart.  
  
  
  
"Hello Shinji!" Said the first girl to arrive.  
  
Shinji didn't notice them until they placed their treats in front of him.  
  
"Uh, Hi! Do you need something?" the boy asked, perplexed.  
  
"Um..er.. This is for you Shinji!" She pushed her box of cheesecake forward to Shinji.  
  
"We also would like you have these." the others pushed each other to give theirs to the young Ikari.  
  
Hmmm... Jelly, cookies, cheesecake and muffins.... Shinji thought.  
  
Finally, Shinji's got to have a clue by now. Touji deliberated.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at the third-child and perked up their ears in anticipation.  
  
  
  
Some guy from the other end was covertly aiming his mayonnaise bomb. He was waiting for the moment Shinji stands up.  
  
  
  
"You want me to judge these and give advice for Friday's Food Festival, right?" Shinji said as he stood up.  
  
There was a massive collection of face faulting throughout the cafeteria.  
  
"Uh... yeah... that's right..." The girls nervously replied.  
  
  
  
Shinji thought that the girls wanted help on cooking from him because it was well known that the young Ikari has an amazing talent in the culinary arts. He was also the winner on last year's summer cook-off.  
  
  
  
The guy who was aiming for Shinji chocked and fired pre-maturely. It didn't matter because it was heading towards Shinji anyway.  
  
  
  
As Touji was re-organizing himself, he noticed the projectile. He acted on protective impulse. Touji stood quickly and blocked the missile from hitting his friend. As a result, Touji was covered with sticky mayonnaise.  
  
  
  
Damn! The assailant thought as he made a break for it.  
  
Turning around abruptly, he bumped into Kensuke. The guy's other ammo was wasted on them both.  
  
"Oh Man!" I left for this reason, I got bombed anyway... Kensuke groaned.  
  
"Touji what happened?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"ARRRGH! WHO THREW THAT!" He threatened.  
  
Hikari came to Touji's side and walked him away from the cafeteria.  
  
Touji must have beat some sore-loser at basketball again... Shinji deducted to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Somewhere else (near the cafeteria)]  
  
  
  
Hmmm... This may not be so bad after all... Touji thought as Hikari wiped his blushing face with some napkins, in a loving kind of way.  
  
"Aw... you poor thing..." Hikari cooed as she cleans the boy's face.  
  
Touji notices that people are starting to stare at them.  
  
"Um... er... That's enough Class rep. I can clean it off by myself."  
  
The young Suzahara left grudgingly towards the bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Boy's bathroom]  
  
  
  
Inside, He sees Aida already trying to clean the stains on his shirt.  
  
"They got you too, huh?" Touji asked lamely.  
  
"......." Kensuke just shut his mouth, knowing that Touji must be very angry right now.  
  
"The bad part is that stubborn fool doesn't even realize his predicament..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Cafeteria]  
  
  
  
"-This tastes *munch* good, but *munch* it has too much flour *crunch* in it, this one needs *chomp* less food coloring, it's *gulp* too dark. All of these are exquisite, but these still could be improved if you put more heart into it." Shinji delivered his opinions cheerily as he ate his goodies.  
  
The girls had enormous sweat-drops welling up and they are starting to feel sad for being told outright that their hard work wasn't hard enough. They still kept up their smiles though for Shinji has commented on that their treats were of good quality and he said that he's always ready to help them whenever they need it. After taking a few notes on recipes from the young Ikari, they left the still clueless boy with determination to try again tomorrow.  
  
Rei suddenly appeared with an angel cake to Shinji's left and Mana appears with a devil cake at his right.  
  
"Hello Ikari-kun. / Hello Shinji!" Both girls greeted at the same time.  
  
"Hi Ayanami! Hi Mana!" Shinji greeted the girls back with his usual carefree smile.  
  
  
  
From the other side of the room, one would notice that Asuka fuming was angrily trying to rip her calligraphy notebook.  
  
Why that Wonder-girl and that bitch! What do they think they're doing!  
  
  
  
The Third-Child didn't notice that there was an audible tension between the two girls. Rei stared coldly at Mana while the girl stares at her with defiant eyes.  
  
"So, You guys in on the Food festival too?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No./ Um...er yeah!"   
  
The girls stared at each other again.  
  
"................"  
  
"Yes. / uh...no."  
  
And again  
  
"..............."  
  
.......and again.  
  
"No. / I mean, Yes!"  
  
".............."  
  
............and again.  
  
"Yes. / Uh...Yeah, that's right!"  
  
"................................." Shinji got really puzzled.  
  
Since when did Ayanami Had an interest in social events, let alone a competition?   
  
Rei beat Mana into shoving her food first to Shinji.  
  
"This is for you." Rei said plainly.  
  
"And this one's yours too!" Mana said afterwards, with a wink.  
  
Shinji didn't notice her wink.  
  
"Why, Thank you! I suppose that you both would like me to give my opinions on these, right?" he said as he studied the appearance of the cakes.  
  
Both girls blinked in sync.   
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Um... yeah, sure!" Mana replied.  
  
"Since Rei gave me her's first, I'll try the angel cake first." The boy stated.  
  
  
  
Rei's Angel cake was............something else.  
  
It was poorly designed with some of the icing spilling out all over, yet it tasted sweet and delicious.  
  
Mana's Devil cake like a normal chocolate cake should. The only odd thing about it was that it was shaped like a heart, too intricately designed for a mere taste testing...  
  
I wonder why? Shinji thought.  
  
After delivering his opinions, Rei and Mana left.   
  
Mana had a big grin while Rei had one of the corners of her lips curved upwards.  
  
Shinji was obviously full already.  
  
The unnoticed spectators were confused.  
  
Doesn't Ikari realize what's happening? everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
  
  
From the corner of the cafeteria, some boys were having conspiracy meeting.  
  
^Hey! He's alone now! ^ One of them whispered.  
  
^Let's get him before Touji comes back! ^  
  
^Right! ^  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Next chapter 4 - Everybody wants a piece of me!  
  
  
  



	4. Everybody wants a piece of me!

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__________

Shinji Huntin' Season

Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_

*Lime Warning!!!*

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- Everybody wants a piece of me! (In more ways than one...)

--------------------------------------

[The cafeteria]

Shinji was at his regular table, nursing his stomach. His friends have gone to clean their uniform off some dirt thrown by some anonymous character. He wondered why, but he dismissed the thought anyway for the pain in his stomach seemed to be more important to him right now.

"Oooooooh..." he groaned.

-Too much sugar... 

He began thinking of all the ingredients he ate so far: 

Sweet-and-sour trout, Chocolate cake, cheesecake, jelly, muffins…

"I think, I'm gonna be sick..." he said as he stood up from his bench.

Six guys were walking towards him from behind. They were carrying some baseball bats some tennis rackets. One of them carried a thick rope.

"Time for him to pay!" the leader grinned menacingly with his cronies.

"Hey! He's running away!" cried one of them.

The guys noticed that Shinji suddenly burst out of the cafeteria.

"Get Him!!!"

They all started to run too.

This behavior from the boys didn't go unnoticed by some girls that sat four tables away from the Third Child.

"What The hell! They're after Shinji! Just like they did to Darian and the others!"

"We got to do something about this or Shinji will be lost to me-er... I mean us!"

The guys exited out of the cafeteria. From the entrance, they could see Shinji sprinting from afar.

"Man, that guy knows how to run!"

"C'mon, we can still catch him!"

After a few steps, they started to trip backwards from the unusually slippery floor. 

"Whoa!"

"What the- Hey!"

"Holy Shit!-"

*Slam!* 

*Flop!* 

*Blag!* 

*Crash!*

*Squelch!* 

*Splirt!* 

(Eeeew!!! Gross!!!)

Unfortunately for them, someone vomited on the floor and now they are covered with it. Staying there long enough for them to smell the bile, they started retching at each other.

When the bell that calls for class to start again rang, the other pupils inside the cafeteria went out. They then began laughing at the sick guys sprawled on the floor and their 'lunches' reeking with them. 

Since nobody dared to help them up and stood any closer than seven feet, they helped each other go to the nurse's office. When they got there, they found the nurses flipping coins to see who will tend to the poor fools.

~~~~Meanwhile...

Hikari was blushing hot red under Asuka's constant teasing about her mothering Touji earlier.

Some girls appeared on their table.

"Hi Asuka!" They greeted.

"Hey! What's up?" The second child replied.

"Um... er... we were wondering... Could we have a slumber party at your apartment tomorrow?" Sakura, the leader of the group asked nervously.

"Again?!!! How come?" The German pilot asked suspiciously.

"I- um ah, Oh! Miki-chan here had just lost her boyfriend and needs cheering up and quick! She's really heartbroken and all, suicidal even! Yeah, that's right!" She said as she grabbed hold of a furiously nodding Miki.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know you had one! 

"We um... picked your house again cause we er..." Miki tried explain but couldn't finish cause she couldn't come up with an excuse

"-Still have our houses under construction after the previous Angel attack and we live at our relatives right now!"

"Hmmm... fine, come at the usual time." Asuka wasn't buying their excuse, but she did have a reputation to uphold so she agreed anyway.

--------------------------------------

[The boy's bathroom]

Shinji, on the other hand, met up with his fellow stooges in the boy's bathroom.

They were finishing up on cleaning their semen stained clothes. Kensuke had the hardest time because his Uniform is white while Touji had a black sports getup. Shinji rushed into the nearest stall, closed the door and continued his retching.

I hope nobody saw me vomit on the floor back ther, that would be too embarrassing and I won't hear the end of it from those two and especially Asuka and Misato...

"Hey Shinji! Are you OK?" Touji asked from behind the door. He feared that the other guys did get to him while he and his nerd buddy were out of the picture.

"Oooooh... I think I had too much to eat; all that sugar is really bad for my health... " He replied, hacking and wheezing.

Kensuke gave up from trying to remove the dirt from his shirt.

"That's it! I've had it! I need to get my backup Shirt!" He said with a smile.

The bespectacled one has been looking forward for the day that he could find an excuse for wearing his something else in class. It was an camouflage army shirt (what did you expect? A porno shirt? Naaa! He's too weak for that stuff!)

"Hehehe!" He snickered.

If they allow Touji wear that kind of clothes, I suppose this is legal! 

--------------------------------------

[Streets of Tokyo-3]

Soon it was time to go home and, like yesterday, Kensuke was left behind.

Kensuke was grumbling his poor luck at his desk. He was given detention for wearing improper uniform. It turns out that Touji IS wearing a uniform. It was a uniform for the basketball team, thus it is valid attire.

"Shinji, you should pay heed to our advice. We're telling the truth!" Touji tried to bring some sense into his oblivious friend.

"You guys are crazy! Like anybody would really like to go out with me, pff!!! That's the lamest joke you guys ever tried to pull on me and I wont fall for it this time!" The young Ikari just brushed off the jock's pleadings as another practical joke. 

The last time, Shinji got tricked into borrowing a movie from Kensuke. The title was 'The X-files'. 

The boy thought that the old 'before second impact' video was a movie about some government conspiracies and aliens. He knew that Asuka and Misato like suspense and thriller movies so he thought of watching it with them.

Flashback!

[Misato's apartment]

The Third Child gathered everyone during dinner at the living room so that they could eat while watching.

"The Baka borrowed a scary movie? He won't last a minute watching any of the sort!" The red head mocked.

"Cut it out! You should be thankful that we won't be seeing another replay on TV today." Misato scolded after taking another sip of her beer.

Soon the 'play' button was pushed. Asuka stoped teasing Shinji as the film started to roll.

The title came shortly after. Oddly enough, instead of having the title as 'The X Files', it displayed "The XXX Files'. Suddenly raunchy music blared from the loud-speakers (somebody forgot to tune the volume down). 

{*music*}

{"-aaah! More! Please!!"}

{"Oof! Take this!"}

{"Oooh! "}

{"Humph!"}

{"Yesss! OOOOH!!! Stick it deeper!"}

{"Aghh!"}

{"Aahn! Yessss!!"}

The residents were treated with a very good view of a couple having rough, hot passionate sex. The provocative moans and grunts could be heard, even by the neighbors. (If they ever had any...)

Everyone, especially Shinji, nosebleed like a geyser and choked on their meals 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Misato spat her beer all over the carpeting.

"MEIN GOTT!!!" Asuka's eyes bulged in extreme surprise.

"Wark?" Penpen just watched curiously. 

The video was so raunchy and nasty that even Misato blushed as red as Asuka's plug suit. 

"AaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH!!!" After being given his eyes 42.7 seconds of exposure to uncensored lovemaking, Shinji fainted. 

Asuka shrank at her seat. Misato told her two charges to leave and return into their respective rooms. Asuka was forced to haul Shinji back to his quarters because of his cataleptic state. 

"Perverse Idioti!" She mumbled/screeched at the fainted boy as she purposely dragged him over uneven surfaces of the floor (ouch!).

She noticed that the volume was lowered. Before going back, Asuka peeked at the living room. She found her guardian, wearing Shinji's earphones that were attached to the TV, taking notes unto her notepad as she studied the 'techniques' from the film she haven't 'tried out' yet. When the video ended, She heard Misato calling someone at the phone from her room. The purple haired woman left soon after and took the tape with her (she also took a couple of wine bottles).

The next morning came and Misato wasn't back yet. Asuka kept nagging at the poor Ikari for bringing such perverted videos in their apartment. Shinji just shrank under her verbal beatings as he cooked breakfast. Soon the doorbell rang.

"Hey, kids!"

"KAAAAJJIII!!!"

"Err... hi Asuka. Oh Shinji, could you please open Misato's door. I can't carry her much longer, my arms are going to snap soon..."

Asuka was overjoyed that their visitor was 'her' Kaji. She soon left her ecstatic mood as she wore a cold one when she realized that he carried a very 'tired' Misato and brought the major into the her bedroom. 

Before Ryouji left, Asuka heard him saying "Thanks! I owe you one! Here's fifty bucks!" to her fellow pilot as he gave back the XXX film with a wad of cash to a furiously blushing Shinji.

The two pilots got late in class that day because Asuka tried to stuff Shinji into the freezer. Shinji got chased around the apartment and he managed to persuade her to stop chasing him when he shielded his face with the wall clock when she was about to hit him with a chair. When they arrived in school, the jock and the nerd was laughing at the Third Child so much that both got sent to the nurse (also because of Asuka's punch into their guts).

End of Flashback...

"Fine. Don't listen. If you got in trouble and were not there to help ya, I'll be the lunatic who would shout 'I told you so!!!' from the other side of town!" Touji threatened.

What am I saying? NERV security intelligence can protect him outside of school... Touji mentally slapped his forehead.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow..." Shinji waved back as they went on their separate paths.

--------------------------------------

[Misato's apartment]

Everything seemed normal at home today, or so it may seem...

The young Ikari was busy cooking dinner. Major Katsuragi was still at NERV HQ, having a great (not really) time filling out papers for the previous Angel encounter. Penpen was taking his bath. Asuka (surprisingly) was collecting the clothes from the dryer in the laundry room...

--------------------------------------

[The laundry room]

The German girl was busy washing a certain blue shirt.

After a few rinse, lathers and repeats, she shoved it into the dryer. The white garments were already washed and dried. Shinji's blue shirt was the only colored clothing that needs to be cleaned right now. 

Why did I have that dream? Asuka pondered as she waited for the dryer to finish. 

She felt her cheeks starting to burn as the blood colored it red.

Is that how I really think of him? It couldn't be... Impossible! I'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu! 

*Ding! * The machine alarmed, signaling that it was done.

The second child then proceeds to straightening the blue shirt and folding it. She hid it underneath the pile off clean white clothes on a basket. 

Opening the door, she carried the basket out and delivered the clothes to their respective owners.

--------------------------------------

[Shin-chan's lovely suite]

When the boy wasn't looking, Asuka sneaked inside Shinji's room.

She was surprised when she came inside. Even though that the room was small, it seemed even more bigger than her room and Misato's. The probable causes are:

1) Shinji doesn't make a mess.

2) Shinji cleans his room all the time.

3) He doesn't have many belongings.

4) All of the above.

Looking around some more, She concluded that #4 was the correct answer. There wasn't any speck of dust on any surface. The only items she could find are a few school stationeries, a cello, an SDAT, a tape rack and a picture frame.

The illustration inside was kind' a weird.

It was a kid's drawing of a boy and his family. There were two cutout pictures. Gendo's ID picture was pasted on top of a 'father' figure. Shinji's ID picture was also pasted on the head of the 'son' figure. The 'mother' figure was the only thing without a cutout photo. Another odd thing about that figure is that it's hair seemed to resemble Rei's, only that it was brown.

Returning to her original plan, Asuka went over to the closet.

Asuka was surprised at the diversity (more likely 'lack of diversity') of Shinji's clothings. The only stuff there are a few shirts, some cargo pants and shorts, a plain and a striped ties, a tuxedo, a black formal suit (reminds her of Gendo) and 7 school uniforms.

Heh! He wears briefs! She noticed that there was some underwear on the far corner.

I wonder what happens if I took one of his things again... She contemplated as she placed back the missing article into the blue shirt pile. Visions of future dream scenarios danced in her brain. A slight ecstatic shiver passed over her.

What the! What did I just do? She blanched at the thought that Shinji could possibly bring out emotions from her like Kaji would.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside.

Crap! What will I do?! If anybody finds out that I went to his room, I'll never be able to live it down!

The red haired girl panicked and hid inside the closet.

After a few seconds, Shinji came in.

"...Where's my SDAT?" Shinji passed by the closet and to his table. 

His shadow covers the lights that were invading the small cracks on the doors. The terrified female within was shivering in silence. Visions of possible scenarios began playing in her mind. Her fear doubled once she thought that Shinji might lock her inside and take her in the comfort of his own room.

S-Shin... Ha! That Dummkopf couldn't possibly have the spine to do that! Not in a million years! She tried to deny to herself. 

But deep inside, she could still remember how brave and powerful as a vanguard of Earth's defense against Angels. That part of her didn't help to calm her at all.

I... I... I'm going to have get these panties changed... She thought as her breathing paced faster, her cheeks were blushing scarlet.

After retrieving his trusty music player, Shinji realized that there were stains on his clothes.

"Oh man! I need to buy a new apron; the oil could still soak through." He said as he inspected the stain closely.

"I need to change this shirt... " He said, approaching the closet.

Asuka froze, as she was petrified that her morbid musings just might occur.

OH NO!!! 

She felt a hand clutching at the knob of the door in front of her and it opened.

Well, a small crack anyway...

"Nah, I still have to clean later. I might as well wear this shirt while I'm still at it, I'll be soiling two shirts if I changed now..."

Asuka sweat dropped. She felt relieved, yet somehow, frustrated. The excitement of being caught brings forth strange feelings from her.

"I think I'll go do my homework now." Shinji concluded.

Asuka grew tense once more.

Now how am I suppose to escape from here?!!!

Faint music was heard from outside her confinement. Noticing that there wasn't much action happening, She peeked at the small opening.

Shinji was at his desk, furiously trying to solve some really hard polynomial equations. The earplugs of his SDAT were on full blast. And most importantly, his back is facing the closet and the door to the hallway.

Great! Now all I have to do is grab one of this things and scram! She smirked at her luck as she placed a hand over a piece of cloth.

After a quick silent prayer and grabbing the nearest clothing article her hand could touch, the German pilot opened the closet as quietly as possible and sneaked through the open door.

Once outside, She dashed into her room.

--------------------------------------

[Asuka's lair]

Asuka's heart was beating like a hummingbird's. She placed a palm over her chest as she heaved in relief, leaning on her door.

She never felt this way before ever since... a certain dream visited her during last night.

Maybe this thing will help me uncover what I truly feel for him...

The second child then noticed the article in her left hand. Her jaw fell on the floor as she realized what she had just 'borrowed'.

"Aaaaaahh!!!"

In panic, she threw Shinji's underwear away from her.

"I- I- I touched HIS underwear?!!! Eeeeew!!!" She shouted.

"Are you all right?" Misato's voice was heard behind her door. The Major apparently just got home and was heading for her room to get changed when Asuka's screech made her pause and check on her female room-mate.

"Misato! Uh... It's nothing!!! Really!!!"

"Are you sure?" Misato queried with concern.

"Yeah! No problem! It's just err... a weird dream! Yeah, That's right!"

"If you say so... by the way! Shinji said that dinner should be done in about 10 minutes, so you should take a bite before going back to sleep." Misato stated before walking away.

*Phew! *

--------------------------------------

[Rei's apartment]

Rei was busy baking some cake. Her kitchen seemed to have been in a war or something. Utensils, apparatus, pots, pans and ingredients were scattered all over the table.

If I win this 'Food Festival' tournament, will the Third Child 'go out' with me? I'm not even familiar with the term... She thought as she delicately placed what appears to be something that resembles a cake inside the oven. 

She had a hard time making it. She even went out and bought a video on the subject at hand. The blue haired girl followed exactly every step that the chef in the film said. Still, The product in the video seemed quite different with hers.

The cake in the film could make one cry in joy, while her's... is um er... unique.

Still, It's taste... makes her smile involuntarily.

She placed a hand on her cheek. She was blushing uncontrollably.

--------------------------------------

[Mana's Residence]

Mana was also busy preparing her 'offering'.

She's having a debate on whether she should put a message on top of the cake and what she would write if she chose to. Somehow, like the most of the girls in her class, doesn't have the courage to ask Shinji outright. The only people that could were Rei (Whenever she realizes that she could just ask him out in the blue rather than copying what the others do.) and Asuka (If she really liked Shinji and lower her pride a couple of notches.)

At least it taste better than the last time. And if I win the food festival, I bet he'll go out with me!!! She thought as she skipped around the table, unknowingly spilling chocolate icing all over the floor.

Wait a minute... if I did win, do I have a dress for a date? (Counting chickens before they hatch, eh?)

The ecstatic teen rushed over to her room to inspect her closet.

End of chapter 4

Next chapter 5 - God hates me! (Or is it the other way around?)

And………….

An omake for all you perverts out there (A tribute for the coolest kid to ever pilot a monster):

[Misato's apartment]

The Third Child gathered everyone during dinner at the living room so that they could eat while watching.

"The Baka borrowed a scary movie? He won't last a minute watching any of the sort!" The red head mocked.

"Cut it out! You should be thankful that we won't be seeing another replay on TV today." Misato scolded after taking another sip of her beer.

Soon the 'play' button was pushed. Asuka stopped teasing Shinji as the film started to roll.

The title came shortly after. Oddly enough, instead of having the title as 'The X Files', it displayed "The XXX Files'. Suddenly raunchy music blared from the loud speakers (somebody forgot to tune the volume down). 

{*music*}

{"-aaah! More! Please!!"}

{"Oof! Take this!"}

{"Oooh! "}

{"Humph!"}

{"Yesss! OOOOH!!! Stick it deeper!"}

{"Aghh!"}

{"Aahn! Yessss!!"}

The residents were treated with a very good view of a couple having rough, hot passionate sex. The provocative moans and grunts could be heard, even by the neighbors. (If they ever had any...)

Everyone, especially Shinji, nosebleed like a geyser and choked on their meals 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Misato spat her beer all over the carpeting.

"MEIN GOTT!!!" Asuka's eyes bulged in extreme surprise.

"Wark?" Penpen just watched curiously. 

The video was so raunchy and nasty that even Misato blushed as red as Asuka's plug suit. 

"AaaaaaaaaHHHHHHH!!!" After being given his eyes 42.7 seconds of exposure to extreme (uncensored) lovemaking, Shinji fainted. 

Asuka shrank at her seat. Both ladies stared shocked at the screen being mesmerized.

"Perverse Idioti!" The red haired girl screeched at the fainted boy.

"Hmmm…" Misato purred from her seat once her mind started to formulate on what's going on. In an instance, the two females shared a look of understanding and agreement.

"*Yawn!* I'm bored…*Wink-wink!*"

"*Yawn!* So am I…*Nudge-nudge!*"

They each took an appendage of Shinji's and started to drag the young Ikari to the nearest bedroom.

There was a knock on the door and Misato opened the door.

"Hello Major Katsuragi. " a blue haired girl greeted the confused guardian. There were at least 19 schoolgirls outside with her. They were all very nervous and shy. They seemed to have picked Rei to lead them because of her blunt and fearless nature.

"What brings you here, Ayanami?"

"We couldn't help but hear a loud provocative sound emitting from you're your apartment. Since we knew that the only possible male in your abode is the Third Child, all of us decided to 'join in'. " Mana and the other blushing girls nodded vigorously. 

"Can we come too?" Ritsuko called out with Maya from the elevator.

"I would like to do an experiment on comparing between father and son." She added. Maya seemed to be comfy, having her arms hung around her sempai.

"Fine. C'mon in. The beers are in the fridge." Misato said in after a quick thought as she let all the ladies.

Just as she was about to close the door, footsteps were heard from outside. Touji, Kensuke(with his trusty camera of course), Makoto, Shigeru, Gendo, Fuyutsuki , the SEELE comitee (They were carrying Keel Lorentz cause he can't run or walk for that matter), and Kaji came rushing through the staircase. They carried grocery bags full of condoms lubricants and etc. with them.

"CAN WE JOIN TOO?!" They begged and pleaded in unison.

Misato got irritated and looked back inside the room and got a glimpse of disapproving looks from the girls. 

Asuka pondered on whether she should ask whether her beloved Kaji could enter.

"…Naaah. He's too old for me anyways. Throw them out Misato" The Second Child concluded.

Misato agreed and snatched Kaji's grocery-bag.

"Sorry, This is a private orgy for Shinji's female fanclub only. Bye!" The door got slamed shut.

The guys left the building crying like babies.

"This is all your fault Ikari! NERV's budget will drop for your grave mistake!" Keel blamed the commander for his idea to buy the condoms and stuff first before rushing to the Major's apartment.

"It was a decisive action sir. We wouldn't want to leave 'evidence' of our stay there." Gendo said as he pulled out an SDAT and plugged his earphones. He and Fuyutsuki found an alley to sulk in.

"No Yui and no sex make Gendo Crazy!" The dark figure mumbled on as the music tried to calm him down. Fuyutsuki just wept and got sent to the hospital because of heart attack.

The SEELE comitee left and found a hotel to 'comfort' each other like they usually do (gay old men needs fun too, ya know!)

Touji and Kensuke were busy trying to record in video the action in the apartment and failed.

Kaji just stood from the door petrified. His ego got bitch-slapped once the door slammed on his face (you could see a face imprint from the other side). Rejection from his former girlfriend was normal to him, but by Asuka and the others… his brain just had a malfunction on that thought. (or is it because of the multiple concusions dealt by the door on his cranium?)

The video ended and the party commenced. 

"First dibs! I got him first!" Asuka yelled out as she wrapped her body over the unconscious guy.

"Fine Asuka, but you got to share afterwards…"

Loud music blared once more as it tried to mask the extremely noisy bed squeaks, moans, groans, screams, screeches and wails.

"Help!" a lone quiet voice was heard every 15 minutes.

--------------------------------------

~~~~~A week later

[The class room]

The guys were impatiently waiting for the lunch bell to ring: clenching and unclenching their fists as they stared covertly at the oblivious Third Child. Touji and Kensuke were crying for their loss. A chance to have a go at Misato was next to impossible now.

Shinji had just come back from his long absence in school (The "party" haven't ended until yesterday). Oddly enough, he seemed to be rejuvenated after his multiple 'encounters'. The guy seemed to have amnesia over what happened the whole week and woke up on his bed completely naked and sticky all over. His roommates seemed to be avoiding him and stayed home. They didn't even fill him in on what took place over the week. Asuka kept blushing and winking at him suggestively as she tried to find other words to explain to her amnesic lover. Shinji got more confused and got yelled at for his stupidity.

There were only a few girls in class today. The ladies who went to the orgy were absent (even Misato, Maya and Ritsuko at NERV) mainly because they were either extremely tired and in need of deeply deserved rest, At the hospital for pregnancy tests (Shinji used up all the rubbers and they ALL got ripped from over use) or both(Yes… especially both).

*Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!* The bell finally rang.

The boys were crowding over the young Ikari in a blink of an eye. Some of them were brandishing steel pipes and such.

"Is there anything I could do for you guys?" Shinji smiled nervously and shrank on his desk…

End of omake

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Jibah-jabah:

That's a long one, isn't It? (My longest chapter yet…)

I'm seriously thinking of having a voting poll for who wants to have Mana, Rei or Asuka to win... cause I'm seriously running out off ideas (Writers block!) but I could come up with some thing so sit back and wait for a while.

Any idea you could send will really help me decide on what to do.

P.S. Sorry for the delay...(I have to go to summer-school for Algebra2-CP.) and I also haven't finished fixing my computers (networking wires got messed up again, can't transfer the file to a computer with internet access…)

Please send your comments and suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

See ya!

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com



	5. God hates me!

This is a fanfic.

Give your comments at raiden_x_@hotmail.com

Pre-ramblings: For those who are curious, I was inspired to make this fanfic series after watching a music video of Evangelion by the song of 'Pretty Fly For A White Guy' by Offspring, 'Nuf said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Shinji Huntin' Season**

**Lemon-lime warning!**

Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_

For those who haven't realized it by now, the speech patterns are now standardized like this:

"text " = Speech

*text* = Effects

text = Thoughts

^text^ = Whispers

{text } = Telephone or other mechanical communication.

Name: text = Email/Chat room/Whatever

(text ) = Author's additional notes or comments and whatevers

= Flashback enter

= Flashback exit

******** = Something "special"

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Chapter 5 - God hates me! (or is it the other way around...?)**

-------------------------------------------

**[Asuka's Lair]**

"............." The red-haired girl was crouching on the floor, wielding an empty pen to prod at a green dyed underwear.

She had already finished dinner with her fellow apartment dwellers, bought a new alarm clock, organized for another slumber party for tomorrow night and the only other thing left to do right now was to sleep. But there is still the issue of what she's going to do with her male roommate's briefs...

Asuka held the piece of cloth up with her pen, examining it with morbid fascination as would a scientist examine an orangutan's excrement sample with a pair of tongs.

I was hoping that I would snatch a more decent apparel than this... She grimaced.

"But then again, I got to make do with what I got." Asuka sighed.

-------------------------------------------

**[Asuka's dreamscape]**

"Oh yeah!!!" The German pilot was obviously elated at the site of her dream.

Asuka gazed at the sparkling white-sanded beach. The sun was warm and the temperature was just right for sunbathing, and she's the only one there. Soon, she sat down under a beach umbrella and stretched over the towel. She pulled out a sun lotion from her bag and started applying it over her skin. 

Suddenly, the mood of the atmosphere changed. Even with sunglasses on, she could feel a shadow on top of her besides that of the large umbrella.

"You do know, that even with that slinky thong bikini you're wearing, it won't give you a perfect tan." The person behind the umbrella spoke with a slight hint of amusement.

"SHINJI YOU HENTAI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!" The Second Child screeched as she pulled another towel to cover her nearly naked figure.

Shinji sat down in front of her.

Asuka's jaw dropped loose. The boy before her was shining like an Adonis. The sun played around his muscles, making it more obvious to anyone that Shinji does have the power to defend himself; a requirement for his current occupation (he hasn't worked out before he became a pilot. And now, he is forced to do some exercises whether he liked it or not).

The girl was mesmerized. She didn't move an inch as the boy came near. 

"The small patches of your so-called clothing would still block the sun, making you look as if you were cooked unevenly." He stated as he smoothly pushed her back down on the beach towel and began to remove her bathing suit. 

"N-no!" She squeaked in surprise and tried to flee, but the Third Child proved to be quite forceful.

Asuka was pinned down, unable to escape. Shinji grabbed the lotion bottle and started applying it on Ms. Sohryu's skin. He massaged her with the sun lotion as she basked under his amazing ministrations. Her mind wanted to resist, but her body remained passive.

"Wh-What are you doing?!!" She managed to whimper to the young man that was hovering above her.

"I'm helping you get a perfect tan." The boy replied with an honest smile.

Lotion was rubbed against the young Sohryu's chest, his slightly callused palms caressed her ample breasts with the ointment's protective coat. The word 'Rape' came up to to the Second Child's mind; Yet, it doesn't really fit the situation. The pleasures of the flesh and the voice of reason wagged war against each other to gain dominance in her cranium. Her arms wrapped onto Shinji's shoulders, clinging desperately for dear life. The gel is now being applied on her thighs. Asuka moaned louder while the Third Child worked his way up to her nether region. He caressed her crotch as she grazed his back with her nails. Blood trickled down along his spine, but they were obviously enjoying themselves too much to notice. Asuka bit her upper lip as a wave of orgasmic fury hit her quivering flesh.

"Hey! What's this?" Shinji smirked as he removed his soaked wrist from between her thighs.

"I-I...uh...ha..." She huffed and puffed rapidly, her heart was threatening to leap off her bosom.

The young Ikari stood up, gazing down at the naked lady on the beach towel before him. The same serene, honest smile was still evident on his face.

"Maybe, you need something to stop the flow..." He suggested, wickedly.

"......??!!" Her eyes transfixed upon his crotch as he began to remove the green-dyed brief that he was wearing...

*Riiiiiiiiiiing!!! Riiiiii--!!!* 

-------------------------------------------

**[Asuka's Lair]**

*--iiiiing!!! Riiiiiiiiing!!! Riiiiiiiiiiing!!!*

The girl groaned in rage as she smacked her palm on the alarm button, real hard...

"Ow! That stings!" Asuka rubbed her sore hand, cursing to herself for buying another alarm clock.

*Knock, knock!!*

"Asuka? Are you alright?" Shinji inquired. He was passing by at the hallway when he heard her cry loudly (something near 'orgasmic', actually) before her alarm clock went off.

"Shut up, you nosy dummkopf!!! Stop prying into my business!!!" She yelled her frustrations at him out of reflex, throwing a random stuff toy at the door.

"......Anyway, breakfast will be ready shortly..." The sound of his footsteps trailed towards the kitchen.

".................." Sohryu slumped back on her pillow.

She felt damp. Her sheets ARE _Very_ damp.

"Mein Gott! Not again..."

Don't tell me that I'm starting another "boys' underwear" fetish! It was _ ok_ then... when I hit this phase about Kaji (and I still haven't quite recovered from being caught 'red-handed', trying to steal his boxers from his laundry...), but SHINJI'S?! That's insane! I do NOT want to get caught like that again! She shivered at the last part of that thought.

She stood up from her _dripping wet_ futon and removed the green underwear that she wore on top of her panties...

~~~5 hours later...

-------------------------------------------

**[School swimming pool]**

"Hey! Why are there boys on _ our_ pool?!" Asuka was really pissed off today, and this new scenario isn't calming her mood down, not by a long shot.

"Their Gym instructor is out for today and next week, Mrs. Yoshida (the girls' P.E. instructor) agreed to combine our classes together for the meantime." Hikari replied, a frown gracing her freckled face.

"This stinks! It's bad enough that they peel our clothes with their eyes from below the basketball court!"

"By the way, Is the party still on?" Sakura, the girl beside Hikari inquired.

"But of course! Can't start disappointing my friends now, won't I? " Asuka answered with great pride.

_Excellent_! The group of girls that were hanging out with the red-head thought in sync. They all smirked deviously beneath their facade of gentle smiles, praising Asuka. Somewhere in a different universe, Montgomery Burns felt that someone used his "Excellent!" (tm) without his consent. After all, only he could do an excellent "Excellent!".

On the other side of the pool, Shinji was busy watching the clear-blue sky from near the edge of the pool, the volume on his SDAT is set on max. Touji and Kensuke took this rare opportunity of change in Gym schedule to ogle at girls with their scuba diving gear, from underneath the pool. In short, Shinji is a sitting duck. And his specie of sitting ducks are usually the prime targets in these hunting grounds. 

He's alone... Mana observed from a north east corner of the pool.

She also noticed that the other girls were ogling at him too. The only thing preventing them to get near the young Ikari was that they wanted to avoid the acid-like criticisms that they might invoke from Shinji's feisty roommate.

I'm not afraid of her! So what if I get ridiculed? At least I'll have the best chance with him if I go now! She surmised.

With great confidence, she swam towards the target. Some of the young ladies noticed her approach, and they tensed up in response.

"Hi, Shinji!" Mana greeted to the somber boy.

"Oh! Uh, hello!" Shinji removed the earphones from his ears.

"Why are cooping yourself over here? Let's swim!" She smiled as she playfully sprinkled water on the young man's face.

"I'm sorry, I...er...can't swim..." Shinji replied with his face beat-red in embarrassment.

The water gave a super imposed view of her submerged bosoms, which Shinji seemed to be drawn to.

"No problem! I'll be your sensei!" She winked.

"No, I really can't..." He continued to protest, yet his eyes still wandered over to her 'swimming' assets, no matter how much he wanted to look away.

What's wrong with me? Shinji felt captivated, and that's a bad thing. If the girl before him was Asuka, he'd be at the intensive care in the hospital by now (or be probably proclaimed dead, on the way there... most likely).

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Mana laughed as she rose up from the pool and dragged him by the arm.

The young ladies, who saw Ms. Kirishma flirt with the taciturn lad, gritted their teeth in rage.

Why, that bitch?!!!

Skank!

Whore! They swore inwardly.

Asuka wore a blind eye towards the budding couple. For some reason, she didn't want anything to do with Shinji, especially when he's 'putting the moves' on Mana.

That ecchi bastard! She thought.

Soon, the boy was busy trying to keep himself afloat (actually, his motions prove the opposite. The only thing keeping him afloat was survival instinct). His arms were rigid and swaying about in mild panic.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mana reassured.

"Uh, yeah...*Gulp!*"

He was in a deep (well, not really so deep... he just felt it that way) pool, he doesn't know how to swim, and a beautiful girl (with an awesome rack) was giggling beside him. He would probably scare her off if he drowned while being taught how to swim. Plus, his senses are _way_ past on full-alert mode, making him look like he was high on paranoia-inducing drugs. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

Of course it could! I'm the one writing this fic, aren't I?

"Now's our chance!" A boy pointed at Shinji, who was being dragged off slowly by the small waves towards the middle along with Ms. Kirishma.

"Akira! Go for it!" His friend hollered to the guy on the other side.

"Hai!" cried the boy.

After taking a deep breath, he then dived in. Making sure to avoid the underwater stooge duo (which was quite easy, considering that their attention was directed entirely at some babes) with the stealth that would make an elusive virus blush, he made a bee-line towards the Third-Child.

Trashing around like the idiot that Asuka usually berates, Shinji made Mana think that they were actually playing a splashing game.

"Shinji! You big meanie! Hahaha!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she splashed him back. She was having too much fun that she failed to notice his discomfort.

"*Gasp!* Gropleh, sfssglble! *Choke!* H'lph mih, glrk!!!" Shinji gurgled in between waves of chlorine-mixed water. 

Suddenly, the boy sank in a blink.

"Shinji?" Kirishma looked around, searching for her reluctant playmate.

"Shinji?!!" She cried again.

Everyone who still doesn't have their eyes fixed on the two before, locked their gazes now at the frightened Mana.

Touji and Kensuke had just returned from their 'deep-pool' diving and noticed the growing commotion. Shinji seemed to be drifting underneath the water. Diving back in, the two saw a guy who was swimming away from the drowning boy. Unfortunately for the 'Idiot Duo', they can't move as fast with their diving gear on.

Shinji-kun! Rei, who was watching the weird spectacle at the benches, stood up and ran towards the pool. She dived in with her usual flawless and graceful maneuver and proceed towards the Third Child like a hot dagger through a slab of butter.

Everyone was stunned to see Ayanami lunge to save the young Ikari. The shock intensified when the crowd realized that Shinji seemed to be missing his swimming trunks. Dragging the unconscious boy towards the pool's eastern side, Rei called for help. Asuka was frozen on her seat. Just when she had decided that she should save the boy who haunts her recent dreams, the freaking doll had to get to him first! She feels confused whether to be thankful or to be spiteful towards the First Child. The young lady then charged towards the circle of students that was helping the 'blue-haired wonder' haul the boy out of the pool, feeling guilty for procrastinating.

What she and everyone else saw made her stunned at the scene.

Rei was giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to a 'half' naked Shinji ('half'-meaning that Shinji still had his shirt on, but not his swimming trunks). What's really more surprising was that the young Ikari seemed to carry a _very_ 'masculine' package, the type that 'Art-class' _Adult_ male models (and Kaji) would envy to the core. The others just had their jaws hit the floor.

Some girls jumped in the water to cool down their 'intensely' rising body temperature.

*Splurt!* Cough! Cough!* the victim wheezed as his brain switched on, although momentarily. 

The boy woke up to see Ayanami and Kirishma hovering above him, their swimsuit-confined breasts swaying and jumping near his face.

He also saw that Kirishma was a sobbing wreck.

Shinji (with his nose starting to bleed) passed out again as Mana hugged (squeezed) his face into her bosoms in relief. 

Rei had to fend off some of the drooling ladies so that she could clear a path to drag the boy towards the Nurses' office. Mana tagged along with the missing swimming trunks (Which Rei forgot because she's in a hurry to drag him off), with tears of joy and relief flowing freely from her blue-green eyes. The other boys didn't help; No males liked to go near naked guys (with the exception of homosexuals and such...), especially outside a public bath. Sohryu sneaked stealthily behind, making sure that they didn't do anything 'wrong' with the 'Baka-Hentai'.

-------------------------------------------

**[Nurses' office]**

Shinji was hauled into the bed by the two on-duty nurses. Kirishma and Ayanami grabbed a seat to wait for the Third Child's recovery. Everyone in the room knew that the boy lacked some 'cover' for his exposed genitals, yet nobody prompted Ms. Kirishma to return the trunks (I wonder why...).

A very stiff 'hard-on' graced his crotch, a testament that he's probably having wet dreams (or is it just cold in here?). The two nurses watched in awe at the majestic sausage, wondering why their boyfriends have smaller ones...

Asuka fumed, while peeking from the door.

They're _ all_ waiting for him to wake up, and they're _ all_ (even the nurses) staring at his... '_you-know-what_' to pass the time! This is disgusting!

Taking a deep breath, she stepped in to set things right.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!!!" Asuka yelled out loud, enough to scare birds from a skyscraper, 5 miles away from the school (let alone the principal).

All except Rei were startled.

"Uh......Hi Asuka! Is...he he...there something wrong?" Mana asked nervously.

"Why didn't you cover his..... thing?" Asuka pointed to the unconscious lad's crotch.

"We, um...er, actually...uh, the thing is...eh..." Mana and the two nurses fumbled for words, trying to think of an excuse.

"We didn't want to disturb his peaceful slumber." Ayanami declared nonchalantly, eyes still transfixed at Shinji's 'bologna pony'.

"Hahaha! Well, we uh... also didn't want to go near his......" Mana added.

"Mein Gott! You all are such disgusting perverts! Give me that! I'll put it on him myself!" Ms. Sohryu declared and snatched the swimming trunks, obviously not fully realizing what she had just proclaimed.

Once the errors of her words hit, she blushed deeper than Shinji's patented 'blush-shade#34'(the color he always emit during a naked sync test).

"Oh! Great! It's settled then! I have to go back and... er, do some paperwork!" Said Nurse Ann, taking the opportunity to run away.

"Hey! Wait! I'll help ya!" Nurse Nadia ran off too.

Mana scowled at the red-head's blunt remarks. She wanted to do it herself, but she's embarrassed to do it especially with Rei and the nurses where around. Rei remained unfazed by the Second Child. She let the red-head approach the naked boy, yet she can't help thinking-

What will I look at now? I don't have my pocket book with me... Rei thought, now staring at the window.

She told the everyone that she wasn't interested in Shin-chan! What's that stuck-up bitch trying to pull?!!! Mana seethed from her seat.

Now how am I supposed to do this? Ms. Sohryu sweat dropped as she held the garment towards it's owner.

After a few minutes of fumbling and stuff (especially that she has a _very big and_ **erect** obstacle to cover), Asuka managed to accomplish her small mission. 

"Asuka! I came as soon as I-" Unfortunately, Misato had just arrived in time to see the German girl remove her hands from Shinji. 

What came next, was an awkward silence....

".........................................."

"..............................................."

(Somewhere in between this scene, a tumbleweed managed to infiltrate the room through the window and roll out of the door)

"......................................................"

"....................................................................."

".......................................Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Ms. Katsuragi wisely declared, knowing full well that her female roommate will go ballistic unless treated with extreme caution.

"You better not be spreading this! That also goes for the both of you, Wondergirl and Green-eyes!" Asuka threatened.

*Yawn!* a petite sound came form the patient's bed.

Everyone froze (except for Ayanami, she's been frozen on the spot for quite a while now).

"Familiar ceiling..." the patient whispered softly, his deep blue eyes starting to focus on the first scene of his wake.

Then, Shinji felt very uncomfortable. He felt a thousand eyes glaring at him as if he was a freak in a circus. Sitting up straight, he rubbed his eyes of residual drowsiness. When the blurriness has faded, everything fit into place...

"Whaaaaaaa!!!" The Third Child shrieked utter mortification.

His thought patterns were:

1. I'm in another detergent stinking room; my fourth time in two weeks... maybe more, I lost count.

2. There's Rei, as usual to such cases... she's been there for me all the time. That's very sweet of her...

3. Mana, Asuka and Misato are here also.

4. Why are Asuka, Rei and Mana still in their bathing suits?

5. I think that my shorts are giving me a wedgie...

6. WAIT-A-MINUTE!!!

6. ASUKA IS HERE!!! Did she come here to destroy whatever that is left of me?

7. MANA IS HERE!!! Is this a joke? This can't be real...

8. MISATO IS HERE!!! My injuries can't be that serious, could it?

9. Why are they all red on the face? Did they all get sun burnt?

10. Where's my SDAT when I need it?

"Uh, hi Shin-chan! Had a good rest?" Misato sweatdropped.

"Wha, wha, what's going on? What am I doing here?!" He babbled.

"I'm so sorry Shinji-kun!" Mana broke down again and hugged the young man with all the passion she could muster.

Oh yeah! I forgot! I made a fool out off myself...

"It's ok...I'm the one who should be apologizing... I should have learned to swim before." He consoled the sobbing Kirishma.

*Sniff!* *Sob!*

"Please don't cry! It's really my fault, I'm such an idiot." I can't Handle this! For the love of God, will somebody save me from this?

"Heh! You finally said something right!" Asuka berated, walking away so she could avoid further inquiry upon her motivation for why she's there.

Misato moved towards Rei and whispered.

^Rei! Make sure that Mana never tells him that he got dragged in here without his pants on! I'll go out and make sure that nobody spills the beans either! This will really kill his sync rate if he ever learns of this!^

^Hai.^ The First Child replied with the same volume.

-------------------------------------------

**[Outside the cafeteria]**

"Hey! Come back here!" Touji and Kensuke were chasing after the perpetrator who caused Shinji to drown rapidly than previously anticipated.

Soon, they cornered him on an alley.

"Ok, punk! Why did you drown Shinji?" Suzahara came forward and lifted Akira by the neck and he was hauled onto a wall.

"*Cough!* Hey, I'm sorry! *Puff!* I didn't mean to *Hack!*, OK?! *Cough, cough!* It was just a prank! He wasn't suppose to *Wheeze!* drown..." the apologetic kid managed to explain without air supply..

"Let's get things straight. NOBODY messes with Ikari. Or else, they have to answer to Us! Right Kensuke?"

"*Huff!* Did you just get me *Wheeze!* into trouble with you?" Kensuke replied nervously, still trying to catch his breath.

"C'mon, Ken! Shinji's your buddy too." Suzahara scolded.

"Fine, but I'll blame you if I'd get cornered like this guy and beaten to a bloody pulp!" 

Akira smirked silently as he looked past behind his captors. From the outside the small alley, the captive's co-conspirators are looming towards them. Fortunately for the Hentai duo, the gang got chased away by an angry mob of girls (gee, I wonder why?). Akira's smirk got wiped and was replaced with a look of sheer dread and embarrassment instead. These things happened so fast that Aida and his jock friend failed to notice anything. After slamming the kid on the wall again, the two friends set off to the Nurses' office...

~~~6 hours later...

-------------------------------------------

**[Classroom]**

Shinji felt the same feeling he'd been having for days; the world was watching him, deviously I might add...

Stupid tea, giving me strange side effects! Maybe I should switch to orange juice like Asuka... I'm getting suspicious lately! I got a right mind to sue that tea company for selling those paranoia inducing beverages! Shinji mused, typing away as the sensei droned on something new (it's about time he did!)... about Second impact (figures...).

From the corner of their eyes, they were silently staring at him like he was an attraction in a zoo. Usually, the kids would be restless this time of the day, yet something must've happened to make them clam up so suddenly. 

Probably due to the accident I had earlier... I had worse accidents before (believe me, there's tons where Asuka is involved!), it didn't seem to get serious enough to make ALL of them care... Shinji thought.

He tried asking his two comrades back when he was at the nurses' office, yet they could only say what he already knew. Kensuke thought that there was a conspiracy. After a hearty laugh from the Third Child, he dismissed Aida and Suzahara off so he could change to his uniform (and there's also the mystery of why his Swimming trunks are worn backwards...) and get back to class.

Class, however, seemed to be the most awkward place to be right now. He could literally feel the evil-eye gaze of his roommate, and he didn't want to verify it in fear of the resulting "accident(s)" it might promise.

He did notice Rei look back at him whenever he gaze his eyes idly at her. This part is DEFINITELY not normal. The routine was supposedly that Ayanami would keep staring at the stupid window, and he would keep wondering why. Now that Rei has started to reciprocate his stare, he found it most uncomfortable to continue this habit of his. Another problem was Mana, who was seated beside him. She seemed anxious to talk to him, yet she keeps shying away. He also noticed that most of the class was emitting a crimson color on their cheeks.

Why are they all so red? Did everyone get sun burnt as well? Shinji mused as he stealthily glanced around to see deeply blushing faces (especially the ladies in the room).

He shivered suddenly out of unknown causes.

Something bad is gonna happen soon, I could feel it in my blood! Maybe it's because I'm meeting father again later....

~~~Hours later...

It's dismissal time.

Most of the class are preparing to leave for the festival later in the afternoon. Touji got in to be a judge (I know how, but I wonder why...). As always, Hikari hosted the festival (Hmm...). Kensuke was hired to record the events.

Shinji left earlier than previously anticipated.

-------------------------------------------

**[School festival]**

Mana placed her entry on her designated space. She felt rather uneasy being situated beside Ayanami, who seemed to be quite confident and proud with the 'thing' she baked. There was an awkward silence between them, and neither attempted to cross it. As luck would have it, Touji passed by.

"Have you seen Shinji-kun around?/ Have you any information upon the the whereabouts of Ikari-kun?" both ladies asked him at the same time.

"Huh?" Suzahara finds this rather puzzling, yet interesting...

"Where's Shinji?/Where's Ikari-kun?" They asked again, pretending that the other doesn't exist.

"Oh! Uh, He said that he has other important business to attend to, I'm here to replace him."

"WHAT?!/........."

"It's the anniversary of his mom's death..."

"Oh./......"

Then what am I doing here? This is a waste of time... Mana fumed.

If Ikari-kun won't be here, there is no purpose for me to remain here any longer. Perhaps, I should visit him at the cemetery instead... Rei decided as she left without a word.

"Suzahara!!! Get to your post!!!" Hikari hollered from the stage, obviously peeved at Touji doing chatting with another girl.

"I'm goin' already! Quit yelling, alright?!" the jock dutifully obeyed his class rep.

Realizing that Rei had already left, Kirishma ran off too, hoping she could get to Shinji first (and maybe lend a 'shoulder' to cry on *Wink, wink!! Nudge, nudge!!*).

-------------------------------------------

**[At the park]**

Asuka was out window-shopping and was now resting at the park. She wanted to be at the festival with her best friend, but she didn't want to be in the middle of the growing 'Shinji-fan' battleground. The lady didn't want to be near the 'wimpy dolt' either. She had already prepared for the slumber party tonight so she had plenty of time to kill right now. The only thing left to do is to visit the video rentals. What's a party when you don't have good entertainment of some sort? At least Hikari has a heavily outdated Playstation 2, although there are better versions around the market like PSX-6 and X-Box IV.

Sitting down at a bench with an ice-cream to snack on, she felt like being in a temporary nirvana.

"*Slurp!* Life is good..." She sighed wistfully as she basked in the flavor.

Her good mood had a violent stroke once she saw Shinji pass by around the corner.

"What's that Baka doing here? Isn't he supposedly flirting around with those floozies at school?" She asked none in particular.

She noticed that the gloomy boy was extra-downcast this afternoon, he also carried a music instrument with his right hand.

He didn't learn about the 'accident' now, did he? And why did he bring his cello along with him anyway? Asuka tried to deduce.

Feeling an overwhelming desire to know what's going on, she stood up and investigate...

-------------------------------------------

**['Second Impact Memorial Park' cemetery]**

"Now, where did that dummkopf ran off to?" Asuka mused.

She was so caught up on trying to follow Shinji as discretely as possible that she didn't realize that she had entered the cemetery until she almost tripped over a tombstone.

Aha! There's he is! Somehow, she felt glad and relieved that she found him. She quickly destroyed that feeling once she realized it.

There was something strange going on. There was someone else beside the Third Child on the mostly barren field.

Why is the commander with him? She thought as she hid behind the nearest tree to eavesdrop from. Soft music soothed her, even in such distance...

~~~somewhere nearby...

"If I were Mrs. Ikari, where would I be buried?" Mana deliberated, trying to find Shinji.

Hmmm... If I would be Shinji's wife, I'd be 'Mana K. Ikari! That would be a such a sweet title! She smiled wistfully as the thought passed her brain.

Searching over the horizon of similar grave marks, she found what she's been looking for. Although, something was amiss. She decided to observe the stranger and the boy from afar. From there, the melody of a sad soul sang it's heart out and it called out to it's audience of the nether realm...

~~~somewhere nearby...

Ikari-kun and the Commander... Rei saw the two Ikaris near the hill top, where the speculated grave of Yui Ikari resides.

Serene, yet sad music spilled across the burial grounds. The music beckoned her to step closer...

~~~At Mrs. Yui Ikari's grave mark...

The sun was at it's cruelest point of the day. Thankfully, it was a blessing instead; as it overided the cold winds. There were trees surrounding the area from the near distance, It's only appropriate due to the fact that, the hallowed grounds were situated within the commercial zone; the trees helped diminish the disrespecting view of cars, establishments and their noises.

The two lone figures are in front of a tombstone of their most beloved. Both knew that beneath the cement and soil, there were no remains... only memories. In Shinji's case, they were fading away. Shinji was sitting on a discarded crate (I don't know where he got it from, it's just there I suppose...) and played "Suiten Fur Violoncello"; hoping that somewhere out there, his mother would be proud that he has accomplished and mastered such a difficult piece, Yui's favorite piece. Gendo smirked at the young man's noble gesture.

Heh! The boy took his mother's sensitivity. Yui... you would have groaned in irony! You thought that he would take after me... perhaps, there might be hope for the last Ikari after all... The grim commander mused. 

The melody also revived forgotten memories; both regretful and happy scenes. He savored whatever memory he has recovered while the music lasted. It will probably keep him going sane until the next few months. 

Soon, the melody had sang it's final note. Shinji remained silent. He wiped a tear covertly, not wanting to be seen crying by his own father. Shinji may never remember his mother's pretty face, nor her beautiful voice and kind soothing words, but he will always cherish whatever he has left of her, even though they are just mere fragments of the past. The only solid artifact that he could connect to his departed loved one is the old cello. He may not be very talented with music, but as long as nobody ever ordered him to stop, he will keep trying his best. 

Mom would have liked that... he would reflect.

Both Ikaris were startled from their reverie when a very faint clapping sound was heard from behind.

Rei.

The two loners felt a weird sense of 'De-ja vu' with this change of scenario.

Gendo was definitely surprised. But due to his highly trained and jaded demeanor, he only stifled a flinched.

The First Child was evidently impressed by his musical prowess. She gave the same wide smile that Shinji had requested from her, back after the defeat of the 5th Angel.

"Uh... Hi Ayanami-san....." Shinji attempted to initiate a conversation.

"Ikari-kun, I-"

"Rei... It's time for your testing. Let's depart." The older Ikari interrupted.

"................Hai......." She acquiesced. Duty comes first, it's the policy she was brought up to...

"........................................Good-bye, Ayanami-san, Father..." The younger Ikari looked down on the floor in dismay.

Shinji felt slightly betrayed, but he understands her predicament.

The blue haired albino nodded in acknowledgement. 

"...............It was a magnificent piece......" Gendo complemented the boy.

The Third Child was taken aback. This is one of those times that you finally get a break, especially when you never seem to do anything right in the eyes of others. Or maybe this is just a bait for a bigger disaster trap? But, Hey! This is Shinji we're talking about! Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Um... Thanks...." Came his reply of gratitude. 

"No, Thank _you_." The older man insisted.

Rei and the older Ikari turned to leave.

The lady however, stood behind for a few moments. After a quick peck on Shinji's right cheek, she left to catch up with the Commander. 

The boy was petrified. He watched like a statue as a VTOL aircraft came to pick up the two figures at the horizon. He pressed his hand over the cheek that was bursting in the most embarrassing blush. From out of nowhere, a small stone hit him squarely at the back of the head...

~~~Somewhere nearby...

BAKA-SHINJI!!! Asuka raged on.

As much as she wanted to cause more chaos unto the Third Child, she still had reputations to uphold (like not getting caught stalking a boy into a cemetery for example). As stealthily as she came, she left with twice the speed. Teardrops were evident on her uniform...

~~~Somewhere nearby...

DAMNIT! Rei got to him first?!!! Mana fumed.

Who's that guy anyway? Another Nerv personnel?" She pondered as she watch the aircraft fly away with the the person in question.

She felt that she had already lost. Then a thought hit her.

He's alone now! Get him, you wuss!!! Screamed the voice in her head.

She inhaled deeply as she willed herself to approach the taciturn teen.

After a few confident steps, another person walked up to the boy before her.

she turned around and ran away.

I'm such a loser! She berated herself as she passed by the gate, tears leaking meagerly from the corners of her eyes...

~~~At Mrs. Yui Ikari's grave mark...

Shinji rubbed the lump on his head.

"What...Did someone threw that? It felt familiar somehow..." He peered at the direction of the source of the projectile.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder...

"Excuse me?" A mid-aged man's voice spoke.

Shinji got startled and turned around abruptly, in defense position# 163 (arms covering his head, blocking any assault to the face).

"Whoa, hey kid! I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here for a business proposition..."

-------------------------------------------

**[School festival]**

Almost every girl in the festival were angry. Here they were, bringing succulent dishes that they had worked so very hard for, only to find out that their favorite food critic was out, and a glutton replaced him instead.

Touji was having a great time eating home-cooked stuff, he didn't notice that some of those dishes were drugged with viagra and such. Hikari was the only judge who ever gave reasonable scores. Touji kept ranking stuff with a range of 8-10, 8 being too sweet or salty. Soon, the festival was over, and the first place went to someone (nobody seemed to care anymore when Ikari wasn't around).

Touji wasn't feeling very well.

"Suzahara-kun! Are you alright?" Hikari came over to the jock, who was retching on a dumpster.

"..........." The boy was too buzzed out to answer.

"I should help you get back to your place..." Hikari concluded, her cheeks were blushing as the drugs that she had received from the entries flowed freely in her veins. The two left the site.

~~~~Somewhere nearby...

A group of girls were conspiring while retrieving their pots and plates

"...and that's about it." Sakura explained.

"So, what about the 'You-know-what'? Did you guys bought some?" Ruri asked.

"Yup, and I also bought one of those 'thingies' just in case..." Miki replied.

Meimi shifted a bit.

"Are you all sure about this? There's the problem of Asuka and Hikari in the way..."

"Don't worry about that, I made sure Hikari is out of the way! The only obstacle we have left is Asuka. I'll find a way to make her leave, then we can push the plan into action." Kiyomi answered confidently

"Everything's settled then?" Aki inquired.

All nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------

**['Second Impact Memorial Park' cemetery]**

Shinji was playing 'Air' with his trusty cello. The man he met earlier had commissioned him to play something at the eulogy of a newly deceased grandfather. The poor old geezer had been living for more than 93 years. Now, the soul was finally at ease. Shinji envied the dead. They had nothing to worry nor fear about anymore. At least he got 12000 yen for his services. There was supposed to be a band of bagpipe players, but they cancelled at the last minute. The young Ikari became the backup player. After the whole occasion was over, A cemetery manager offered him a job to play some morose music at such scheduled events for the next 4 weeks.

"Why not?" Shinji took the offer, he needed money to buy new SDAT tapes anyway.

-------------------------------------------

**[Streets of Tokyo-3]**

Shinji was very happy.

He haven't felt this way since... well... never, actually. He must've been happy when his mom was around to cuddle him, but that was a memory long gone. Things might be looking up from now onwards, or so he thinks...

To celebrate his good fortune (and the small fortune he received from other people's misfortune), he bought himself a 'mocha chino' at a nearby cafe.

This'll get me hyper all night! I really deserve this one! He smiled as he let the hot and sweet liquid flow down his throat and give him an added warmth. Winter seemed to be returning for an encore of one of it's sporadic episodes, a little hot cocoa really helped keep the frost away. As the Third Child savored being idle, he reminisced on recent events.

Touji's dubious warning...

"He must've wanted to pull another joke."

That beautiful maiden at the Swimming pool... which he drowned in front off...

"Urk!" He almost choked to death on his hot beverage with that thought.

"I think she only came to me because she pitied my loneliness... at least, I got a new friend..."

The tension-free meeting between his father and he...

"That was... unusual... maybe I should play the cello around him more often?"

That Blue haired albino's sweet little peck at his undeserving cheek...

"...........Rei... will I be able to solve the mystery, that is you?"

He takes another sip.

"Heh!" The young Ikari shrugged.

It's almost late... good thing I won't be cooking today, Asuka ordered some pizzas and party subs... I'll eat the scraps when they're done.

~~~~An hour later... 

-------------------------------------------

**[Misato's apartment]**

The apartment was filled with j-pop music. Asuka's 'friends' had just arrived 30 minutes earlier. Maj. Katsuragi was still at Nerv Hq, she had already informed her roommates yesterday that she will most likely return tomorrow due to the heavy load of papers she has to tackle. Everyone was lounging around in the living room eating some candies and playing with the Major's pet penguin (who looks like a poster-penguin for an abused and overly-pinched-and-pulled mascot).

Hikari called in to say that she won't be coming to the party. Sohryu was very upset.

"Why?" She argued on her cell phone.

{I'm busy... um... helping ... Suzahara with er... something...} Ms. Horaki explained. 

"You're with that jock?" the red head felt betrayed.

{I'm so sorry... but, I really got to go! He's going to pass out anytime soon...Hey! Touji! Not so rough!-} And the phone hanged up suddenly.

"Well? Is she coming?" Sakura asked ever-so 'innocently'.

"No..." What the hell was she doing with that ecchi? Asuka brooded over her brain.

"That's a shame..." the other girl replied.

"..................."

After a bit of silence, Miki bravely asked a question.

"What about Ikari? Will he be here today?" Everyone except Asuka hoped that he is going home tonight.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I made sure he'd be locked up in his room. We'll have the TV all to ourselves!" The Second Child beamed.

"When will he arrive?"

Asuka furrowed a brow at this question.

Why is she concerned about that Hentai? She asked herself.

"The Dummkopf will be home in a minute or so..."

Perfect! Sakura thought deviously.

Kiyomi, switched on the TV.

"Uh... There's nothing good in TV lately..." She stated to nobody in particular.

"Do you have any videos?" Sakura inquired. 

"......unfortunately, no." Asuka confessed.

Now that's what I forgot to do! Baka Shinji! I was supposed to visit the Video rentals before I got back home! Now, this party is going to be lame... I got to do something before they start gossiping in school about this!

"I know! I'll go out to rent some movies!" the red haired girl proclaimed, trying to diminish her tone of uncertainty.

"Oh, you don't have to do that..." Meimi cooed to her host with false modesty.

"Nah, It's alright. The store is not that far anyway...Hehehe!" Sohryu reassured, running back to her room to change her clothes.

Soon, Asuka left the apartment, leaving Penpen to baby-sit those six beautiful ladies...

~~~~meanwhile...

Shinji was practically skipping towards the apartment building. He thought that the bad luck he had, which started during gym class, was going to ride his ass and last the whole day. Even his own father's presence didn't damper anyone's mood (Yes! It's a miracle!). Something still bugs him though... 

He arrived at the elevator with his cello at hand, only to find that the elevator had just left and was already heading upwards to the top floors.

"Heh!" He chuckled.

"That's life, I suppose..." He sighed without a care...

Since he felt like a million bucks today, he felt like taking the stairs instead. This strategic move allowed him to savor the calm air that he oh-so-deeply deserved, which he also feared that would probably be distorted once he arrive at the apartment, where a red-haired typhoon resides. But, then again, he was to happy to walk. The Third Child ran up the flights of stairs like there was a rabbit to chase. Soon after, the boy arrived at the front door of Misato's apartment...

-------------------------------------------

**[Misato's apartment]**

Aki was peeking at the eye-piece at the door. They had changed their dress code from pajamas into something more erotic...

"He's here!" She hollered to the others.

"Let's go! Move it!" Sakura ordered.

All six girls left Penpen in the living room and dashed towards 'Shin-chan's lovely suite'

"Wark! (good riddance!)" It uttered in relief. He's kind of jaded, being poked, pinched, tossed and toyed around by girls all day.

**********************************************

Author's super-special whatever!

-------------------------------------------

He-he-he! I'm a real bastard, I know. If you've been reading my song-fics, you'd probably know that this segment is cut off to be separated as a side-'song-fic' or some shit...

Heh! *Smirks!* What are you gonna do about? 'Flame' me? It's my fic, not yours.

It's not really that bad... but whether you like it or not, you can only read the events designated for this space only at my side-'song-fic': **"_I smell Sex and Candy here..._"**

You like that title, don't ya? *Wink, wink!*

**********************************************

-------------------------------------------

**[Streets of Tokyo-3]**

Asuka was striding back towards the apartment as fast as she could. She felt lucky that she got the last copy of "I Want To Be Your Canary!" (If you have played Final Fantasy 9, this would be very familiar to ya); the hottest new movie right now. She also grabbed some other romance films, just in case. The young Sohryu also happened to pass by Rei at the video store. Asuka saw that the blue haired girl was returning some porn and cooking films.

I always knew that Wondergirl was a closet freak! I got to keep an eye on her when we change our clothes at the lockers... she might pull something perverted! she mused to herself, grimacing on the possible outcomes.

And that thought linked to a different subject.

I hope Shinji hasn't arrive yet. I have to make sure he doesn't embarrass me in front of my guests! Asuka thought as she entered the building... 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

**End of crappy chapter 5**

**Next chapter 6 - It's time to duel!!!(Bring it on!!!)**

**Author's Jibah-jabah 3/10/02:**

I don't have an omake on this episode, but you might as well consider **"_I smell Sex and Candy here..._"** as one. As usual, I'm so sorry about the delay. I got hooked up on Chrono Cross and Final Fantasy IX, which I used to evade writing my Term paper for English class (resulting in a bad grade...), I'm supposed to be done with my note cards and my outline, and my teacher's been bitchin at me to finish them. Maybe I should change my nickname as "The Ultimate Procrastinator"? Nah... I already have a stupid one. If you think that there will be a flood of my new chapters coming, then you're dreaming. I can't write that fast... I even type with only two fingers! I also have a hard time thinking up stuff into my chapters to make them worthwhile... I'm such a whiner. *sigh!* If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work now...

----------standard crap------------------

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see?), I'm real flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at raiden_x_@hotmail.com

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

You can also get weekly updates (I usually update it every Friday/Saturday...) of my plight on fanfiction writing at: _http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/_ (construction in progress!)

See ya! 


End file.
